


Troika

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted the same things. Erik/Raven/Charles drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: heat

Erik could sense the heat and tension between them. He could see that underneath the easy banter between Charles and his "sister" was something they had never allowed to blossom into something more. He welcomed it. Bridging the gap between the two would weld the three of them into something deeper, more amazing, and spectacular than they could otherwise be.

They would be unstoppable.

_"We want the same things."_

Nights spent playing chess with her brother. Days spent sensing her desire to _become_ —for herself, for Charles, and just maybe one day for him. Surely, he could make them one.


End file.
